Swimming With Gizka
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: The Gizka have overrun the Ebon Hawk and everyone but Revan seem to have a problem with it. Whats a guy supposed to do? ONESHOT LSMRevan


AN: Well this is my first KOTOR story. I really hope you enjoy it and yeah...please R&R and peace!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...notta one damn thing!

* * *

"Oh man it chewed through my shirt!" 

Carth moaned looking at the torn shirt.

"Oh Carth who cares? You have a million of the same looking shirts."

Mission replied as she walked past him.

"I do! That was my favorite shirt!"

Carth mumbled he tossed the shirt back into a brown sack.

"We can't keep these damned Gizka around forever Revan!"

Carth yelled through the ship, he walked over looking at the Republic solider who was mourning his shirt.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he raised an eyebrow at the other man.

Looking up Carth signed deeply "I don't know…do something. They have taken over the whole damned ship!"

Revan rolled his eyes 'god Carth is a baby' Revan thought.

His dark brown hair swaying as he walked back towards the cockpit.

The Ebon Hawk may have been infested with the little annoying creatures known as Giza.

But how was it his problem?

If Carth didn't like the Giza then he should do something about it.

Not him god did he have to look after every single tiny problem?

Revan huffed looking over the coordinates to the next planet on their list.

"Revan these blasted creatures are getting into everything!" he signed turning to face Bastila.

"Oh my god…what is it now?" he mumbled obviously strained at the situation.

"You have to do something about these things."

He rolled his eyes again "but I don't want to" he wined.

She crossed her arms "this isn't funny Revan…you have to do something about them."

"I don't have a problem with them…why do you? All they do is jump around the- he stopped kicking one of the yellowish greenish creatures off his boot.

He looked back up at her "jump around the ship and make those…mocking noises."

"I cannot continue buying new undergarments just because your too lazy to get rid of these…these- she stopped and looked down at her feet noticing one had…well drizzled on her.

"What the- she glared at the stupid little creature and kicked it as hard as she could.

The annoying little thing flew and hit a wall dying instantly on impact.

"Argh! Get rid of these things!" she yelled in anger walking off.

"Hey! Remember the Jedi code!"

Revan yelled after her, he chuckled to himself.

"I don't mind them. They can't be that bad."

He walked around the ship noticing that there was an abundance of Gizka rummaging through the ship.

"They must be multiplying" he mumbled.

"Get off of that!"

Revan looked up hearing Jolee yelling.

"Stupid thing!"

Revan walked over eyeing the old man.

"What's...ah…what's going on?" he asked smugly still his blue eyes did not linger away from the yelling old man.

"These stupid Gizka are getting into the medical supplies."

The older man yelled stepping on one as hard as he could.

The squishing sound coming from underneath his shoe.

"I didn't leave my little hut on Kashyyyk to come all the way out here to deal with more stupid…son of- Revan quickly cut him off "alright, alright I get the idea! Gosh…it's not the end of the world.

So what there are a few…Gizka running around the ship."

Jolee eyed the younger man with a most psychotic look.

"A few?! A FEW!?"

Revan cringed he had never known the old man to be so vocal before.

I mean he had his mad moments and all and complained a little…well A LOT.

But still, it kinda scared Revan.

"Um…well alright then…I'll leave you to…your ah. Business."

He turned on his heel and quickly walked off.

Revan shook off the last conversation and began to whistle a happy tune he had just made up as he made his regular checks of the ship.

"Look at this…it's a total mess.

There isn't any food left in here!"

Canderous said.

"I know…from what I can tell it's all the Gizka. They seem to be getting into everything."

Juhani replied he slammed the lid down on the food storage.

"When the hell is Revan going to get rid of these things?!"

Canderous mumbled before pulling out a blaster and shooting one dead.

Revan kept whistling but he quickly turned on his heels and headed in the other direction.

"Hey…can we talk?"

Revan looked down at the Twi'lek "sure? What's going on Mission?" she signed taking a deep breathe.

"I think it's just about the time…you get rid of these…these damned stupid…smelly…GIZKA!" he jumped back a little.

"Ugh…"

"Seriously Revan…I can handle the fact you used to be The Dark Lord Of the Sith. I can handle Carth crying about his god ugly shirt. But I cannot handle another moment with these stupid…stupid…little creatures running around. They make the most annoying sounds and they smell bad!" he smiled weakly at her

"um…okay…I'm going to go find a…yeah."

He took off down a different corridor.

"Revan!" he could hear Carth,

"Revan!" Bastila yelled.

"Oh no…" he murmured as he was cornered by the group.

"We really need to get rid of these things." Juhani said calmly.

"The medpacks…all the medical supplies…into everything green…yellow squawking…little green…yellow…medpacks…the MEDPACKS…" Jolee mumbled the group eyed the older man before all turning back to Revan.

"I think what Jolee is trying to say is…GET RID OF THOSE HORRIBLE LITTLE CREATURES!" Bastila took a deep breathe and smiled at him.

Revan who was nearly shaking in the small corner quietly nodded his head.

"I ah…I will….yeah okay."

He smiled weakly at the group before quickly heading towards the ramp.

"Argh…get away from me!!"

Canderous yelled before firing off another shot of his blaster.

Revan stepped out into the hot air.

"God everybody is costal in there….I can't take it!" he walked a little ways. Who would have thought this crater of a planet called Tatooine. Would be so hot hey?

He walked around the spaceport hoping to find the nearest merchant.

His blue eyes soon settled on a man "hey you got any…ah Giza poison?"

Revan was quick.

The shady looking man smirked at him "sure…I gots some Giza poison. It will cost you…a pretty credit though."

Revan signed "how much?" the shady looking man shrugged his shoulders "How much you gots?"

Revan checked what he had on him, smiling he turned towards the man.

"I got…50 credits and a thumbtack."

The shady man laughed right in his face "that ain't enough. Get outta here you bum…I gots a business to run!"

Revan glared "son of a…" he stopped himself as he headed back to the ship.

"There is no emotion…there is only peace." He whispered as soon as he got back on the ship.

He noticed the eerie quiet noticing the Giza at his feet. He smiled "I got it!"

XXXX

"I'm glad you finally got rid of those horrible little creatures." Bastila said with a smile.

"Yeah…Revan you really came through." Mission grinned at him.

"Why I had to…you guys were going crazy. I mean…I felt bad. Poor Jolee was quickly going insane."

"Hey you also restocked the food supply!" Canderous yelled bringing out some kinda meat.

He sliced it in half and gave the rest to Carth.

"So how'd you do it?" Juhani asked "oh…I just can't say. It's my little secret."

"Mmmm this tastes great! What is it Revan?" Carth asked with a smile as he took another bite of the weird meat.

"Ah….just a little something I picked up while I was out."

Revan smirked.

* * *

There you have it...i hope you liked it. please R&R any feed back loved...is it good bad, stupid dumb whatever you think it doesn't matter. but anyways...i'm out so PEACE! 


End file.
